akademi militer
by DEjavu monkey D
Summary: Di sebuah angkatan militer Luffy sebagai komandan tertinggi militer harus melatih pasukan yang di pimpin oleh hancock. Dan luffy tanpa sengaja menemukan cinta sejati nya yaitu boa hancock bawahanya sendiri. cerita ini ku bikin versi militer
1. Chapter 1

Sumarry : Di sebuah angkatan militer Luffy sebagai komandan tertinggi militer harus melatih pasukan yang di pimpin oleh hancock. Dan luffy menemukan cinta sejati nya yaitu boa hancock bawahanya sendiri

Hallo minna inilah fic pertamaku mohon maaf kalau ficnya kuran bagus karena masih newbie hahahahahahaha

**Disclaimer : Echiro oda-senpai**

Chapter 1 : Menyamar

Di pagi yang cerah di ankatan pasukan pada sibuk merapikan pakaian mereka karena akan diadakan upacara perkenalan komandan dengan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh boa hancock dan saudari-saudarinya yang sudah berbaris mata prajurit tertuju pada wanita yang di samping nya ular boa.

"hei, boa hancock sangat cantik ya hari ini?" kata salah sautu prajurit nya.

"iya,betul sekali!" sahut prajurit yang lain.

Tapi ada satu prajurit yang tidak tertarik akan kecantikan hancock dia terus memperhatikan prajurit yang dipimpin hancock dan saudari-saudarinya.'humm,mereka kelihatannya sangat lemah dibanding yang dipimpin mari dan sonia'batin laki-laki itu.

"hei,kau yang dibelakang cepat rapikan bajumu dan cepat kembali ke barisanmu!" teriak hancock yang melihat luffy bersandar di tembok.

"ya iya aku kakn kembali ke barisanku!"sahut luffy sambil berjalan ke barisannya.

"Dan dimana topimu?" tanya hancock yang heran dengan satu prajuritnya ini yang memakai topi jerami.

"oh,topiku hilang jadi aku pakai topi kesukaanku"balas luffy

.

Sonia yang melihat kakaknya dari tadi teriak-teriak terus menghampirinya."kak ada apa kakak teriak-teriak?" tanya sonia.

"ya kak dari tadi ku dengar kakak teriak-teriak terus?" tanya mari yang penasaran juga.

"itu ada salah satu prajurit yang tidak rapi dan ngawur lagi"jawab hancock.

"oh,gitu ya!"ujar adik-adiknya sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"sebaiknya kalian kembali ke barisan kalian!" ujar hancock yang menyuruh adik-adiknya.

"ya baiklah kak!"jawab sonia. Mereka pun kembali ke pasukan yang di pimpin mereka.

"hei,kau yang dibelakang maju ke depan!" teriak hancock

"aku"jawab luffy sambil mununjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya kau emang ya siapa lagi" sahut hancock. Luffy pun maju ke depan.

**.**

**.**

Para komandan pun datang dengan wakil merka sonia pun memberi aba-aba penghormatan.

"semua pasukan beri hormat"perintah sonia. Semua mengankat tangan mereka dan menaruhnya didekat alis mereka tak terkecuali luffy yang sebenarnya adalah komandan tertinggi mereka yang sedang pun agak kaget dengan melihat komandan-komandan mereka adlah bawahanya sendiri.

"hei kau yang dibelakang?"bisik luffy yang sedikit gemetar karena takut penyamaranya akan terbonkar.

"ehm,aku"jawab prajurit belakang sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"pindah tempat cepat"bisik luffy lagi."apa mau kita dapat hukuman dari komandan. Rumor yang kudengar yang dapat hukuman pulang yang sangat mengerikan" terus kata luffy.

"ehm,baiklah"kata prajurit itu sambil tukar posisi dengan luffy._'selamat aku'_batin luffy sambil berjalan ke belakang.

Ternyata salah satu komandan tadi melihat luffy._'ehm,bukankah itu tadi dia di situ?'_batin adalah kakak luffy dan salah satu komandan di bawah pimpinan luffy._'luffy pasti menyamar dan meneliti data prajurit tahun ini'_batinnya lagi.

"ada apa ace?"tanya adalah wakil dan skaligus kekasihnya ace.

"ehm,tidak"jawb ace.

Ditempat luffy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_'pasti salah satu dari mereka melihatku tadi'_batin luffy yang berada di belakang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Dan akhirnya menutup matanya dan tidak mendengar apapun sampai langkah kaki menuju ke membuka matanya siapa yang kearahnya. Ternyata adalah hancock.

"hei,kau kembali ke tempatmu"teriak hancock

"huh kau lagi. Kalau aku gak mau kau mau apa?"balas luffy

" kau melawan atasanmu"teriak hancock sambil mengarahkan tonkat besi ke luffy. Luffy yang melihat tersebut menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Hancock pun kaget melihat prajuritnya menghilang tiba-tiba.

"kau mencari siapa?" tanya luffy di belakangnya.'bagaimana mungkin dia dibelakangku'batin hancock.

"kau"teriak hancock sambil mengarahkan tonkatnya lagi ke luffy. Luffy pun menangkap tonkat itu dengan mudah dan menendang perut hancock. Hancock pun terlempar dan ditangkap komandan aokiji.

"kau tidak ,kau apa yang kamu lakukan"tanya aokiji sambil pandangannya menuju ke arah luffy. Ia pun terkejut'apa yang dilakukan luffy disisni?'batin aokiji.

"kak,kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya adaik-adik juga terkejut melihat komandan tertinggi memakai baju parjurit biasa.'kenapa komandan tertinggi luffy disini?'batin sonia yang melihat luffy.

"hei,kau ikut aku ke kantor" ujar aokiji menyuruh luffy. Luffy pun menurut karena takut penyamarannya terbongkar._'TERIMA KASIH AOKIJI_'menatap aokiji._'sama-sama komandan'tatap aokiji_. Mereka pun pergi.

"kak,kan kubawa ke unit kesehatan ya kak?"tanya sonia. Hancock hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja karena masih merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya akibat tendangan luffy.

Mohon review nya ya teman teman


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Hari yang mengejutkan

Sang surya telah menyinari bumi kembali. Di sebuah akademi militer semua pasukan sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang sarapan,olahraga dan lain-lain. Sekarang luffy berada di ruang makan akademi.

'huh,kemarin hampir saja terbongkar penyamaranku, untung ada aokiji yang menolongku' batin luffy. Luffy sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang menghampirinya.

"hei,kau"bentak prajurit 1.

"ada apa?" tanya luffy dengan polos

"Kami tidak terima atas kelakuanmu kemarin pada letnan hancock ? " bentak nya lagi. Menurut mereka hancock adalah ratu yang harus dijaga. Padahal bagi luffy dia hanya biasa-biasa saja.

"akukan Cuma membela diri saja…shishishishi"jawab luffy dengan polosnya sambil cengar cengir.

"apanya yang lucu?wah,orang ini memang harus diberi pelajaran!ayo,teman-teman kita hajar dia!"perintah prajurit itu pada teman-temanya yang berjumlah kurang lebih 12 orang.

Luffy pun pandangannya menjadi serius dan dengan mudah ia menghindari, serangan demi serangan ia hindari. Ia mulai berpikir sambil menghindari serangan prajurit itu.'kalau begini terus kapan aku makan'pikirnya. Akhirnya ia pun marah dan menghajar prajurit itu. Tidak ada 2 menit semua prajurit itu tiduran dilantai. Dan menuju ke dadan koki di akademi tersebut.

"hei dadan boleh aku minta makanan lagi?"tanya luffy polos.

"tidak boleh,itu tadi sudah jatah makananmu. Dan cepat sekali kau makan" dadan heran dengan luffy yang makannya secepat kilat.

"aku belum makan karena aku diganggu oleh mereka jadi makanan ku tumpah" luffy mengklarifikasinya sambil menunjuk prajurit itu.

Dadan pun melihat meja dan kursi yang terbelah jadi dua ditambah lagi lantai yang retak dan juga tembok nya. Dan tidak lupa prajurit yang terkula maupun pingsan.

"oioioi,kalu gini aku bisa dimarahi komandan?"dadan berteriak dengan histeris. Dia tidak menyadari kalau komandannya ada dihadapannya.

"nanti aku bantu menjelaskanya kepad komandan!"ujar luffy dengan santai.

"ya sudah nih makananmu. Tapi,ingat bantu aku ya untuk menjelaskannya pada komandan!"ujar dadan sambil menyodorkan makanan untuk luffy.

"ya iya"jawab luffy dengan santai sambil mengambil makanannya dan menuju ke meja lain.

Ditempat lain para komandan sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan akademi. Di sela-sela itu mereka bertemu pasukan khusus SH yang dibawah pimpinannya luffy.

"hei,kalian semua bagaimana kabar kalian? Sudah lam tak jumpa ya!"tanya ace.

"kami baik-baik saja!"jawab sanji dengan santai sambil menggandeng nami.

"ya terakhir kita berjumpa pada saat musim panas kalau tidak salah"sanji meneruskan kata-katanya.

"iya betul itu! Terakhir kita bertemu pada saat musim panas!"sahut sabo dengan jelas mengigatnya.

"oh ya!Dimana luffy? Kami ingin bertemu dengannya! Ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan"sahut zoro.

"aku tak tahu dimana dia?"jawab sabo.

"memang apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?"tanya ace yang penasaran.

"tentang misi kami yang selanjutnya?"jawab robin disamping zoro.

"oh gitu!"kata ace mengerti sambil menganggukan kepalanya"apa kalian sudah makan?"ace meneruskan kata-katanya.

"belum kak ace!"jawab chopper dengan sopan. Chopper anggota termuda dalam SH.

"ya kalian ikut dengan kita untuk amkan dulu!"kata ace untuk mengajak mereka.

"ehm,baiklah lagipula aku sudah lapar!"ujar usop yang dari tadi dia diam saja.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke ruang makan akademi. Sesampainya disana, betapa shocknya mereka dengan melihat ruang makan akademi yang berantakan. Dengan cepat akainu memanggil dadan dengan berteriak. Dadan pun yang mendengar teriakkan tersebut lansung menghampirinya.

"dadan cepat kemari kau!"

"ya komandan akainu"

"apa yang terjadi disini?"tanya akinu sedikit membentak pada dadan.

"uhm,,,anu…komandan tadi ada yang berkelahi!"jawab dadan dengan terbata-bata  
"siapa yang berkelahi?"tanya kizaru yang penasaran. Hanya dengan melihat kerusakannya dan keadaanya dia mungkin mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"dia yang berkelahi"jawab dadan dengan lesu sambil menunjuk luffy karena luffy lupa membantu menjelaskannya.

'jelas saja!kalau dia sih monster'kata kizaru dalam hati yang sudah tahu jawabannya.

"hei,kau kesini!"teriak ace untuk memanggil luffy.'kapan dia mengakhiri ini?'pikir ace.

"?"luffy menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya kau kesini!"kata ace memanggil luffy lagi.

"ada apa pak?anda memanggil saya"tanya luffy polos.

"apa kau tadi berkelahi disini?"tanya ace pada luffy.

"ya,pak!"jawab luffy "anda ingin tahu kenapa saya berkelahi? Karena saya hanya membela diri dan mereka ingin menghajar saya!"luffy menjelaskannya dengan pajang lebar.

"ya sudah kalau gitu! Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi!"ace memperingati luffy.

"ya pak"jawab luffy. Luffy pun pergi keluar ruang makan dan menuju ke tempat latihan.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian dia sudah sampai di tempat latihan. Terlihat semua prajurit diarahkan,diberi petunjuk dan di latih oleh atasan mereka. Tapi beda dengan pasukanya hancock yang terlihat santai.'kelihatanya banyak pasukan yang santai dan tidak latihan. Dan hancock hanya sibuk sendiri. Dan pasukan lain diberi latihan keras'pikir luffy sambil memegang sebuah pistol. Tiba-tiba….

'DOR'

Luffy menembakkan satu peluru ke yang membuat semua prajurit yang latihan maupun yang beristirahat atau yang sedang santai pun kaget dan melihat luffy semua. Dan luffy pun mulai mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah target yang bergerak dengan cepat.

'DOR,DOR,DOR,DOR,DOR,DOR'

Semua tembakan luffy mengenai semua sasaran dan membuat semua kagum tak terkecuali prajurit wanita pun menjerit kagum dengan skill luffy dan ketampannya,postur tubuhnya,tinggi badannya,dan ditamba sepasang mata onix yang membuatnya terlihat cool. Dan luffy pun mengambil senjata berikutnya sebua assasult rifle laras panjang.

"wah hebat sekali dia! Aku ingin punya pacar seperti dia!"

"benar"

Dilain pihak luffy menuju hancock sambil membawa senjata yang diambilnya tadi.

"hai,letnan!apa latihannya hanya ini terus! Aku bosan tolong ajari aku yang lain!"kata luffy meminta latihan lain pada hancock padahal dia hanya menguji apa dia akn mengabulkannya atau tidak?.

"hanya itu latihannya!sudah jangan ganggu aku aku sedang sibuk!"bentak hancock.

"kalau gini caranya anda akan saya laporkan ke komandan!"ancam luffy. Dan luffy menjauhi hancock. Hancock yang menyadari iru lansung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menghajarnya.

"semua pasukanku hajar dia!"

Luffy yang menyadari itu mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan sehingga membuat semua prajurit di tempat latihan merasa pusing kecuali para komandan. Ace yang menyadari itu lansung menghentikan luffy.

"hei,mugiwara hentikan itu!"teriak ace yang berlari menuju luffy."sebaiknya kau ikut aku dan hentikan permainanmu!"suruh ace lagi. Luffy pun mengangguk.

"akhirnya selesai juga"teriak luffy dibelakang ace sambil merengangkan badannya

"hei,ace terima kasih"kata luffy berbisik.

"sama-sama"balas ace

"ace adakan upacara jam 12 siang sekarang"bisik luffy

"baiklah"jawab ace. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Pada jam 12 tepat para prajurit tentara berkumpul di lapangan akademi.

Dan para komandan pun memasuki lapangan dan memberi jalan pada atasan mereka. Luffy pun berjalan ke atas podium di ikuti pasukan SH.

"perkenalkan nama saya monkey D. luffy. Umur saya 22 tahun. Saya adalah komandan tinggi kalian" kat luffy memperkenalkan diri.

"APA DIA KOMANDAN TERTINGGI!"teriak para prajurit yang tidak pecaya. Hancock pun kaget bahwa yang ia tentang selama ini adalah komandannya.

"saya telah mengamati kalian selama 2 hari"luffy meneruskan kata-katanya.

"saya akan memanggil beberapa nama untuk maju kedepan dan ada satu letnan dan seluruh pasukannya yang akan saya uji!nama-nama yang saya panggil adalah sandersonia,marigold,smoker,tashigi,kozha".mereka pun maju ke depan.

"mereka yang saya panggil akan dinaikkan pangkatnya karena setiap menjalankan misi mereka membawa pasukannya secara utuh"luffy menjelaskan. Mereka pun terkejut dengan mulut menganga. Mereka masih tidak percaya kalau pangkat mereka dinaikkan. Ada petugas yang menyerahkan emblem pangkat baru mereka. Mereka pun senang sekali.

"dan pasukan yang saya uji adalah pasukan letnan boa hancock"luffy meneruskan kata katanya"mereke akan diuji oleh pasukan Straw Hat".

"apa pasukan straw hat? Pasukan apa itu! Pasti pasukan paling lemah,hahaha" tawa prajurit hancock

"ya itu pasti pasukan lemah militer"teriak prajurit hancock

'kenapa mereka tertawa?mungkin mereka tidak tahu pasukan macam apa itu!' pikir sonia

'pasti mereka akan menderita setelah melawan pasukan ini'pikir luffy

"kalian akan di uji besok"penjelasn luffy serius

Maaf kemarin ficnya jelek karena authornya kurang teliti. Terima kasih buat teman teman yang sudah memberi masukan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Tes yang mengerikan

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro oda**

Please read join it!

Keesokan hari yang cerah semua pasukan berkumpul di sebuah tempat uji yang telah ditentukan luffy. Diluar dugaan yang pertama datang adalah hancock dan pasukannya karena mereka yakin akan berhasil. Lalu disusul oleh pasukan lain dan para komandan.

"kak, semangat ya kak! Dan berhati-hatilah!"ujar sonia menyemangati dan memperingatkan kakaknya.

"makasih sonia atas dukungannya!"ucap hancock membalasnya.

"kak,sebaik ya kau hati-hati dalam segala hal dan terutama melawan mereka! Ku dengar pasukan ini sangat berbahaya,kak!"jelas mari sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"hah,kau jangan menakutiku,mari!paling pasukan ini akan mudah kuhabisi!"kata hancock dengan pedenya.

"ya sudah kalau gitu,kak! Semoga berhasil ya!"ucap mari dengan pasrah melihat percaya dirinya hancock yang terlalu tinggi. Sebagai adiknya ia masih khawatir.

"sebaiknya kalian masuk duluan ke dalam hutan"ujar ace dibelakang hancock.

"semoga kalian mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terlupakan"ucap kizaru dengan senyumnya.

"ya,betul sebuah kejutan!"sahut sabo disamping ace.

"baiklah,semua pasukan bawa senjata kalian!"perintah hancock pada pasukannya.

"baik,letnan!"jawab semua pasukan hancock dengan semangat. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian pasukan SH dan luffy tiba di tempat tes.

"hei,ace apa mereka sudah tiba?"tanya luffy yang baru tiba.

"mereka sudah tiba sejak tadi dan baru saja aku suruh masuk ke dalam hutan!" jelas ace menoleh ke arah luffy.

"ehm,begitu ya!"sahut luffy setelah mendengar penjelasan ace.

"hei,luffy sepertinya kau merencanakan sesuatu?"kata zoro disampingnya yang curiga pada luffy yang mendadak menguji pasukan lemah begitu."apa kau hanya mempermainkan mereka!"zoro meneruskan katak-katanya sambil menyimpitkan matanya.

"shishishishi…..kau tau aja zoro"luffy tertawa lepas"tapi aku telah membaca data mereka dengan teliti"luffy meneruskan kata-katanya dengan serius.

"oioioi,luffy ini bukan permainan tau!"usop mengingatkan luffy.

"ya ya aku tahu itu"jawab luffy dengan enteng."apa mereka membawa senjata lengkap,akainu?"tanya luffy pada akainu karena akainu ingatannya sangat kuat.

"oh!senjata yang mereka bawa sangat lengkap!"jawab akainu dengan santainya

"ehm,,..hai,ace,sabo dan kalian semua kemari sebentar!"perintah luffy untuk mengumpulkan para komandan. Dan luffy memebisikkan sesuatu pada mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka berteriak secara histeris…..

"APA?"teriak mereka pada luffy

"kau jangan bercanda luffy!"protes sanji

"iya,luffy!kau jangan bercanda!mereka itu masih bawahanmu!"nami juga ikut protes.

"bodoh apa kau tidak berpikir panjang dulu!"sahit ace dan sabo sambil menjitak kepala luffy.

"ya sudah luffy kau majulah!"ujar zoro mendukung luffy. Semua pun shock dengan kata-kata zoro dan sebaliknya malah robon tertawa geli.

"apa yang lucu,Robin?"tanya nami pada robin"tidak,paling luffy ingin mengajarkan sesuatu pada mereka! Iyakan zoro"penjelasan robin pada yang lain.

"ya aku tahu luffy ingin mengajarkan sesuatu untuk mereka karena itu aku mendukungnya!"jelas zoro. Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju.

"ya baiklah luffy kau maju saja!"ujar yang lain setuju.

"terima kasih kawan-kawan!tapi aku butuh pisau dan walky talk"kata luffy pinjam 2 benda tersebut pada teman-temannya

"ini luffy pinjam punyaku dan nanti kau bisa bicara di radio panggil milik sabo!"kata ace sambil meminjamkan radio panggil dan pisau pada luffy.

"ya,terima kasih ace!"kata luffy sambil menuju ke dalam hutan. Luffy tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura yang sangat gelap serasa ingin membunuh musuh dan memakannya.

Para komandan,SH,dan pasukan lain menunggu di luarea hutan. Sandersonia dan marigold menghampiri para komandan dan mereka bertanya pada para komandan tentang aura luffy.

"maaf,komandan ace,dan komandan sabo!apa kami boleh bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?"tanya sonia pada 2 komandan tersebut.

"mau tanya apa?"sahut sabo sambil melirik sonia

"tentang aura gelap yang mengelilingi komandan luffy tadi?"tanya sonia

"oh!tentang itu!kami sudah biasa dengan aura itu"sahut ace"aura itu adalah aura pembunuh dari neraka"ace menjelaskannya pada sonia maupun mari.

"aura pembunuh"kata mereka sambil menganggukkan lalu mereka berdua berteriak secara histeris"APA AURA PEMBUNUH"

"ya,tapi jangan berlebihan gitu!"ujar ace"bukan hanya itu saja!luffy punya banyak julukan"ace meneruskan kata-katanya.

"ya salah satunya the shadow"sahut robin menuju ace dan sabo.

"shadow"sahut sonia dan mari yang tak mengerti dengan kata itu"bukankah shadow artinya bayangan"sahut mari.

"ya,karena luffy seperti bayangan tidak bisa ditangkap!dia akan mengikutimu terus sampai mati! Dan sebutan lain adalah manusia kabut karena kita tak bisa menyentuhnya tapi dia bisa menyentuh kita"jelas robin secara terperinci

"hei,robin apa kau ingat ujian yang pernah diberikan luffy?"tanya zoro di belakang robin sambil menuju kearahnya.

"ya,aku ingat betul kejadian itu!"jawab robin sambil memegang dagunya. Dan para komadan dan pasukan SH ingat tes itu sambil bermandikan keringat dingin mereka karena bagi mereka itu mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan mereka sampai kapanpun."dan sebentar lagi ada yang berteriak dari sana"robin meneruskan kata-katanya sambil menunjuk ke dalam hutan.

Setelah mereka menunggu beberapa menit sesusi dengan prediksi robin. Tiba-tiba….

'AARRRGGHHHH'dari dalam hutan

"apa itu tadi?"tanya tashigi yang mendengar teriakan itu.

"oh!sudah dimulai ya permainannya!"ujar kizaru sambil tersenyum licik

"kemungkinan besar pasukannya akan cidera berat atau yang lain!"jelas sabo disamping tashigi.

"yang lain?apa maksudnya yang lain komandan sabo?"tanya tashigi yang penasaran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"mati"jawab sabo singkat.

"mati"teriak semua pasukan yang mendengar perkataan sabo

Sementara di dalam hutan…..

"itu dia?"teriak salah satu prajurit hancock

"gerakannya cepat sekali!"teriak satunya lagi

'BRUK,BRUK,BRUK'

"kalian tinggal 6 orang"ujar luffy sambil menuju ke mereka. Luffy yang saat itu masih dikelilingi aura gelap nan kejam dari neraka membuat pasuakn itu gemetaran tak karuan.

"letnan hancock sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini!"usul salah satu prajuritnya

"ehm,, baiklah kalau gitu"jawab hancock sambil berlari menjauh

"kenapa kalian ingin berkorban untuk dia?"tanya luffy penasaran.

"kau tak perlu tahu jawabannya!"jawab parjurit hancock.

"ehm,baiklah kalau gitu kalian akan mati disini!"canda luffy sambil mengeluarkan auranya yang lebih gelap lagi. Wah gawat bisa-bisa luffy jadi iblis.

Sementara diluar semua pasukan tampak megkhawatirkan teman-temannya.

Termasuk sonia dan mari yang khawatir pada kakaknya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari radio panggil sabo dan lansung diambil ace.

"oi,luffy bagaimana mereka?"tanya ace melalui radio panggil sabo

"ehm,mereka?mereka hanya cidera saja!"jawab luffy dengan santai"sebaiknya kau panggil regu penolong sekarang ace!"perintah luffy pada ace

"ya iya!oh ya,luffy!sekarang tinggal siapa?"tanya ace pada luffy.

"tinggal wanita itu!"balas luffy

"memang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wanita itu,luffy?"tanya ace yang penasaran dengan rencana luffy saat ini.

"aku akan membunuhnya!"jawab luffy dengan dingin. Sonia dan mari yang mendengarkan itu lansung mengambil radio panggil yang ada di tangan ace dan berbicara pada luffy.

"komandan luffy!tolong jagan bunuh kak hancock!"kata sonia memohon pada luffy.

"emang kenapa? kalau,aku tak boleh membunuhnya?berikan alasannya?"tanya luffy pada sonia

"karena…karena kakak hancock adalah harta kami satu-satunya yang kami miliki sekarang!"jawab sonia sambil menangis.

"ehm,baiklah aku tidak akan membunuhnya!"ujar luffy mengabulkan permintaan mereka berdua

"terima kasih komandan luffy!"ucap merka berdua.

Sementara di tempat luffy….

'_harta yang berharga ya!_'batin luffy_'sebaiknya aku buat dia pingsan saja!'_pikir luffy sambil mengejar beberapa detik ia melihatnya dan lansung menghadang larinya dengan merobohkan pohon.

"mau lari kemana kau sekarang?"tanya luffy pada hancock dengan tatapan tajam

_'huh!dia sangat kuat!mana mungkin aku menang melawannya?'_pikir hancock yang ketakutan dengan luffy. Tiba-tiba sinar matahari menyinari tempat pertemuan mereka. Hancock pun terkejut melihat wajah musuhnya yang tidak lain adalah luffy.

"kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan pasukanmu?"tanya luffy pada hancock

"karena ku tak peduli pada mereka!"jawab hancock yang membuat luffy semakin marah.

"kenapa kau tak peduli pada mereka?"tanyanya lagi

"anda tak perlu tahu alasannya!"teriak hancock pada luffy

"baiklah kalau gitu tidak ada pilihan lain!"ujar luffy sambil menuju kearah hancock dan memukul perut hancock dengan keras itu membuat hancock tak sadarkan diri. Lalu luffy menggendong hancock dan menuju keluar hutan.

Diluar hutan sonia dan mari harap-harap cemas dengan keadaan kakaknya. Robin dan nami menghampiri mereka dan menenangkannya.

"tenanglah luffy pasti menempati janjinya!"robin menenangkan mereka

"tuh,luffy!sudah datang!"ujar nami sambil menunjuk luffy yang menggendong hancock.

"komandan luffy"

"hei,luffy!"

"ini kakak kalian!sebaiknya kalian rawat dia baik-baik!"kata luffy sambil menyerahkan hancock pada sonia dan mari

"terima kasih komandan luffy!"karta mereka

"ya,sam-sama"balas luffy sambil semua orang pergi dari tempat itu karena sudah menjelang sore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter : Sesuatu yang harus dirubah

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

Keesokan hari setelah tes keadaan akademi kembali seperti semula. Tapi tidak untuk perawat rumah sakit akademi yang sibuk karena merawat pasukan yang terluka akibat tes kemarin. Sonia dan mari masih tetap di ruangan hancock tempat hancock dirawat. Mereka berdua masih tetap khawatir dengan hancock yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak kemarin. Beberapa menit kemudian hancock sadar.

"ehm,aku dimana sekarang?"tanya hancock sambil merem-melek.

"kakak!"teriak mereka berdua setelah mendengar suara itu.

"kakak,tidak apa-apa?"tanya sonia pada kakaknya yang sedang membangunkan tubuhnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa kalian tidak usah khawatir!"jawab hancock yang masih pusing.

"sungguh kakak tidak apa-apa?"tanya mari yang masih khawatir pada kakaknya

"sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"bentak hancock pada mari. Tiba-tiba perut hancock terasa sakit

"?!"

"kak,kau tidak apa-apakan?"tanya mereka lagi.

"ya aku tidak apa-apa!hanya terasa sakit di bagian perut saja!"jelas hancock sambil memegangi perutnya.

"kemungkinan besar kakak dibuat pingsan oleh komandan dengan cara memukul perut kakak!"jelas sonia "kakak masih beruntung hanya dipukul bagian perut"sonia meneruskan katanya.

"beruntung bagaimana?"tanya hancock pada sonia tak mengerti dengan perkataannya tadi.

"ya beruntung karena pasukan kakak keadaannya lebih parah dari kakak!" jawab sonia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ooohhhh!"sahut hancock datar.

"kenapa kakak tidak khawatir dan hanya cuek-cuek saja!" tanya sonia penasaran dengan sikap kakaknya yang dingin.

"khawatir!untuk apa mengkhawatirkan mereka?itu sudah tugas mereka untuk melindungi atasannya!"jelas hancock dingin.

Baik sonia dan mari hanya pasrah dengan sifat kakaknya yang keterlaluan. Mereka hanya berharap suatu hari nanti kakak mereka bisa merubah sikapnya menjadi baik. Ya,baik!. Mari tiba-tiba ingat dengan surat yang dititipkan luffy untuk hancock.

"ini kak ada surat dari komandan luffy untuk kakak!"kata mari sambil menyerahkan suratnya. Hancock pun membaca isi surat tersebut dan ternyata isi surat tersebut permintaan maaf dan peringatan keras untuknya.

_'hancock maaf atas perbuatan saysa tadi. Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin mengajarkan sesuatu. Tapi,sebaiknya mulai sekarang perhatikan pasukanmu saat berlatih dan ajari mereka hal yang kau ketahui di militer ini! kau ingat itu baik-baik! Dari luffy'_. Hancock pun badannya bergetar.

"kak jangan menagis!"hibur mari dan sonia.

"aku tidak menangis!"jawab hancock pada kedua adiknya

"kalau boleh jujur kak!sebenarnya,komandan luffy ingin mem-membunuh kakak!"ujar sonia terbata-bata

"kenapa dia tidak membunuhku kemarin?dan kenapa ia ingin membunuhku?" tanya hancock dengan nada sedikit keras

"karena kami meminta pada komandan untuk tidak membunuh kakak karena kakak adalah harta kami satu-satunya"jelas sonia."kenapa komandan ingin membunuh kakak karena kakak tidak peduli dengan pasukan kakak dan ia sangat benci dengan hal itu!"sonia meneruskan kata-katanya.

"oh gitu!"ujar hancock dengan menundukkan kepalanya."dan kelihatannya aku akan dipecat dari akademi ini!"hancock meneruskan kata-katanya dengan lesu namun juga bahagia karena kedua adiknya sangat menyayanginya.

"sepertinya tidak kak! Kemungkinan besar kakak diberi kesempatan lagi kak!" kata mari dengan santai. Hancock yang mendengar itupun senang.

"benarkah!"hancock berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Benar,kak!percayalah pada kami!kami mengenal komandan luffy sudah lama!"ujar sonia sambil tersenyum ke arah kakaknya.

"bagaimana mungkin kalian sudah mengenalnya sejak lama?"tanya hancock penasaran pada adiknya.

"kalau cerita itu lain kali saja,kak! Sebaiknya kakak istirahat dulu!"suruh mereka pada hancock. Hancock pun membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

Ditempat luffy berada. Sekarang ia sedang mengadakan rapat dengan para komandan tentang pembagian tugas untuk melatih para kapten maupun letnan. Semua komandan memegang data para pasukan yang akan silatih oleh mereka. Kecuali luffy yang tiba-tiba protes dengan bagian tugasnya.

"oi oi oi!kenapa aku bagian pasukan ini?"protes luffy pada yang lain.

"eh,luffy tugasnya kan sudah dibagi kenapa kamu protes?"sahut ace pada luffy.

"ta-tapi jangan pasukan ini!"prote luffy lagi

"hanya kau yang bisa meningkatkan kemampuan mereka dengan cepat!" sahut sabo sambil memegang bagiannya.

"oi,sabo kau bagian pasukan yang mana?"tanya luffy dan ace kompak yang dari tadi sabo senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bagian pasukan tashigi"jawab sabo sambil tersenyum.

"ceritanya sambil pedekate nih!"goda ace.

"ya iya dong!"

"oi oi oi ini bukan main-main sabo!"sahut akainu

"ya ya aku mengerti itu!"

Tapi beda dengan luffy yang dari tadi meliaht bagiannya sambil mengengkat alisnya yang sebelah dengan tertawa garing

'_kenapa harus dia?apalagi aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya!sungguh menyebalkan!'_pikir luffy sambil mengambil nafas yang panjang.

"apa yang kau pirkan,luffy?jangan coba-coba lari dari tugas ini luffy!"ancam ace san yang lain.

"ya ya aku tak akan kabur dari tanggung jawab!"

"baiklah kita sudahi dulu rapat hari ini!"kata luffy menutup rapat. Luffy dan para komandan pun pergi keluar ruangan. Sekarang luffy masih bingung dengan bagiannya.

_'harus gimana nih!masak aku harus latih dia dan pasukannya yang benar saja! Semoga saja ada yang menolongku untuk beberapa waktu ini'_batin luffy. Tiba-tiba ia di panggil seseorang dari belakang yang terdengar tak asing baginya.

"hei,luffy tunggu sebentar!"garp memanggil luffy dari belakang.

"eh,ada kakek dan ayah!"sahut luffy dengan lesu ternyata tugasnya membuat semangatnya turun.

"kami mau bicara sesuatu? Ini penting!"ujar garp sambil mengoerk hidungnya.

"lebih baik bicara diruanganku saja!"luffy memberi usul. Mereka pun pergi keruangan luffy. Sesampainya disana mereka duduk di sebuah sofa.

"apa yang ingin kakek dan ayah bicarakan?"tanya luffy pada kakek dan ayahnya.

"kami ingin kau cepat menikah luffy!"jawab dragon. Luffy pun kaget mendengarkan itu.

"ta-tapi ayah aku ingin masih fokus dalam tugasku!"sahut luffy sengan ragu-ragu.

"tugas tugas!sebaiknya kau cari jodoh cepat!ace sebentar lagi menikah!kau harus juga menyusulnya!"sahut garp dengan lantang.

"iya iya akan kucari wanita yang tepat jadi istriku kelak"jawab luffy dengan lesu.

"dan satu hal?kami ingin kau menjalankan sebuah misi?"ujar dragon sambil menyerahkan sebuah proposal.

"misi apa ini?"tanya luffy sambil melihat proposal tersebut.

"dan kau harus membawa beberapa pasukan!"ujar garp ambil mengorek hidungnya.

"aku akan bawa pasukan SH saja!"sahut luffy sambil tersenyum. Dan sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah _'akhirnya ada juga yang menolong ku untuk terbebas dari orang yang menyebalkan itu'_batin luffy senang.

"misinya bisa dimulai besok!"ujar dragon sambil keluar ruangan bersama garp. Diluar mereka berbincang-bincang tentang luffy.

"ayah,bagaimana kalau luffy masih tidak mau menikah?" tanya dragon pada garp disampingnya.

"nanti kita jodohkan saja dengan gadis pilihan kita!"jawab garp

"ehm,baiklah!"sahut dragon sambil memegang dagunya.

Keesokan harinya luffy dan teman-temannya sudah bersiap untuk menjalankan misi yang diberi dragon dan garp.

"hei,luffy apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"tanya nami

"ya kita berangkat sekarang"jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri luffy?"tanya usop penasaran.

"tidak!"jawab luffy singkat.

"aku gak percaya!pasti ada sesuatu?"usop menyipitkan matanya dan yang lain pun sama-sama menyipitkan matanya.

"ya udah kalau gitu karena aku bisa terhindar dari orang yang menyebalkan waluapun sebentar…shishsishishi!"jelas luffytertawa lepas

DOOOOOOOONGGGGGG

_'dia lari dari tugas'_pikir mereka kompak. mereka pun pergi ke tempat misi yang akan dilakukan.

**Luffy sebal sama siapa ya?**

Dicerita ini aku menggambarkan shank,shirohige,dragon,garp,shengoku sebagai panglima mereka. mereka kan kuat. dan luffy,ace,sabo,akainu,aokiji,kizaru, dan SH adalah mohon reviewnya ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Cerita tentang luffy

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

Sudah seminggu para komandan melatih para bawahan. Kecuali,bawahan yaitu hancock dan seminggu pasukannya dan ia tidak mendapat latihan karena komandan yang memerintah tidak hancock berada di ruangnya karena bosan.

"hei,kak gak latihan!"tanya sonia baru masuk kamar hancock

"enggak!"jawabnya singkat

"kenapa gak latihan?"tanya mari penasaran yang melihat kakaknya hanya duduk santai di sofa.

"komandan yang memerintah kami gak ada!"jawabnya enteng sambil membaca buku.

"ohhh!kalau gitu bagaimana kita makan,kak?aku sudah lapar nih!"seru mari sambil memegang perutnya yang besar.

"itu usul yang bagus mari!"kata hancock menyetujui usul adiknya.

"omong-omong kakak sudah tahu jawaban dari tes itu?"tanya sonia pada kakanya.

"aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya!"jawab hancock sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"sebaiknya kakak harus cepat cari jawabannya!"seru sonia"munkin komandan luffy akan menanyakannya!"terusnya.

"mungkin aku akan menemukan jawabannya saat kita jalan!"sahut hancock keluar ruangan.

Mereka pun menuju ke ruang makan akademi ditengah-tengah perjalanan hancock hanya melamun mencari jawaban dari tes seminggu yang lalu. Mereka bertiga berpapasan dengan luffy dan SH. Hancock yang melamun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada jauh dibelakng adiknya. Dan dai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya melewati lantai yang ,ia terpeleset.

"AHH"namun seseorang memegang lalu menarik tangannya,hingga mereka dalam posisi seperti orang yang berpelukan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya orang itu. Hancock pun melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya,yang menolongnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah luffy.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya luffy lagi pada hancock yang sekarang berada dipelukannya.

"aku tidak apa-apa!"jawab hancock sambil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

_'tampannya,matanya begitu indah,dan wajahnya begitu lucu. Kyaaaaaaa!'_ batin hancock sampai menjerit.

"apa kau sakit?kenapa wajahmu memerah?"tanya luffy melihat keanehan hancock. Hancock hanya mengelengkan kepalanya saja. Matanya masih tetap terpaku dengan wajahnya luffy.

"ya sudah!kalau kau baik-baik saja!lain kali hati-hati ya!"luffy berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan hal itu membuat wajah hancock semakin memerah.

_'senyumnya…senyumnya…begitu..begitu indah,kyaaaa!'_batin hancock menjerit lagi.

"kak,kau takapa-apa?"teriak kedua adiknya menuju hancock.

"ya aku tak apa-apa!"jawab hancock yang penglihatannya masih melihat luffy yang menuju tempat latihan.

"ayo kak!kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"seru mari

"ya"jawab hancock sambil menoleh ke belakang melihat luffy.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di ruang makan akademi. Mereka bertiga mengambil makan dan mencri tempat duduk untuk pun makan di tempat mereka tiba-tiba ace dan moda menghampiri mereka dengan membawa makanan mereka sendiri.

"apa kami boleh duduk disini?"Tanya ace pada mereka.

"boleh komandan ace!"seru sonia sambil tersenyum.

"silahkan duduk komandan ace!"mari mempersilahkan kecuali hancock yang sedang melamun.

"kenapa dengan hancock?"Tanya moda yang heran.

"gak tahu!tadi dia ditolong oleh komandan luffy saat mau jatuh tadi!"jelas sonia sambil melihat kakaknya dengan wajah merona.

_'apa dia suka sama luffy?'_pikir ace sambil melihat hancock. Ahkirnya ide jahilnya ace keluar dari kepalanya_'ah,aku pancing saja dengan itu!'_pikir ace sambil tersenyum licik. Dan kemudian teriak seolah-olah ada luffy.

"OI,LUFFY AKU DISINI"teriak ace untuk mengelabui hancock. Hancock yang mendengar itu membuyarkan lamunannya dan berdiri dan mencari luffy.

"dimana komandan luffy?..mana?..mana?"Tanya hancock sambil mencari luffy.

'sudah kuduga dari tadi ia melamunkan luffy'pikir ace tahu.

'tidak mungkin kakak suka komandan luffy!padahal ia benci laki-laki!'pikir sonia dan mari kompak.

"hahahahahahaha ahkirnya kena juga hahahahaha"ace tertawa lepas setelah mengerjai hancock."maaf,maaf! Aku minta maaf!apa kalian ingin mengetahui cerita tentang luffy?"ace meminta maaf sambil menawarkan cerita hidup tentang luffy.

"oh kami mau itu komandan ace!"jawab mari dan sonia dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"oh itu pasti menyenangkan"sahut hancock yang masih kesal karena dikerjain ace.

"dulu luffy pertama masuk militer pangkatnya sudah menjadi letnan!"ace membuak ceritanya. Pernyataan tersebut membuat mereka terkejut

"bagaiman mungkin baru masuk komandan luffy menyandang pangkat letnan"

Mari terkejut.

"karena luffy berbeda dengan kami!luffy itu seperti monster"jawab ace dingin

"monster macam apa anda maksud komandan ace?"teriak sonia

"kalian tak perlu teriak-teriak!ini aku jelaskan!luffy sepeti monster karena baru saja masuk sudah menyelesaikan beberapa misi yang harusnya diselesaikan oleh para komandan!"jelas ace pada mereka.

'kalau itu sih bukan monster tapi dewa perang'pikir mereka dengan kompak.

"lagi pula dia mendapat pangkat kapten saja dalam tiga bulan saja lalu setelah enam bulan dia mendapat pangkat komandan!dan ada satu misi yang membuatnya sedih?"ace meneruskan ceritanya.

"misi yang membuatnya sedih!"sahut hancock terkejut.

"misi yang dilaksanakan memang berhasil tapi pasukan yang dibawa seperempatnya mati dan terluka parah!"jelas ace.

"oh,gitu!kenapa saat itu ia marah kepadaku?"sambung hancock sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"emang apa yang terjadi sampai kau buat dia marah"tanya moda penasaran sambil melahap makanannya.

"aku menjawab pertanyaan komandan yang aku jawab aku tidak peduli kepada pasukanku!"jelas hancock yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"sebaiknya kamu tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu itu!"ace memberi solusi.

"ya kak!sebaiknya kakak meminta maaf pada komandan!"sambung mari.

"hei,ace! apa kamu ingat misi yang dijalankan oleh luffy di mariejoa?"tanya moda disamping ace.

_'mariejoa'_pikir hancock dengan mata terbelalak kaget sambil meneteskan keringat dingin. Seketika badannya mulai bergetar.

"ya,aku ingat!kalau tidak salah dia bekerja sama dengan fisher tiger,ya kan!" jawab ace sambil melihat ke atas.

"benar ace!misi itu diselesaikan dalam satu hari satu malam sajakan!" sambung moda sambil menoleh ke ace.

" !"sahut ace. Ace yang melihat keanehan pada hancock lansung bertanya"hei,hancock kau tidak apa-apa?badanmu bergetar?"

"ya aku tidak apa-apa!"jawabnya.

Ace lansung meneruskan ceritanya"dia pernah bercerita membawa tiga orang budak dan menitpkannya kepada…kepada siapa ya?".

"pada nenek nyon"sahut sonia sambil memakan makanannya.

"ya,betul!bagaimana kau tahu?"tanya ace penasaran bagaimana sonia tahu.

"budak itu adalah kami bertiga!"jawab sonia santai

"kenapa kau jawab sonia?"bentak hancock pada adiknya

"karena kami sudah bisa mengatasi rasa trauma itu!semua berkat komandan luffy!"jawab sonia sambil memandang hancock.

"sebaiknya kalian jangan bertengkar disini!apakah kalian bertiga dilatih luffy?" tanya moda yang dari tadi makan saja.

"ya tapi,hanya aku dan mari saja!"jelas sonia

"kalau bukan pertolongan komandan luffy kami tidak bisa masuk ke akademi ini?"sambung mari

"kalian beruntung karena luffy lansung tertarik pada kalian!bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa masuk sini?"tanya ace pada mereka.

"begini ceritanya"

[flashback]

_"Ayo lah pak izinkan kami masuk"minta sonia_

_"ayolah pak!kami ingin menjadi tentara,pak!"sambung mari_

_"maaf!kalian tidak lulus dalam seleksi ini!"ujar petugas sambil menyerahkan berkas sonia dan mari._

_"ayolah,pak!pertimbangkan kembali!"minta mereka berdua._

_Ditempat lain luffy yang mendengar itu lansung menghampiri mereka. Dan menanyai apa yang terjadi._

_"hei,hei ada apa ini?"tanya luffy pada mereka_

_"begini komandan mereka ingin memaksa masuk tapi mereka berdua tidak lulus seleksi!"jawab petugas tersebut. Luffy yang melihat mereka merasa tidak asing lagi. Luffy baru ingat'bukankah mereka berdua orang yang kuselamatkan dari kota mariejoa!'batin luffy._

_"terima saja mereka!"suruh luffy pada petugas tersebut._

_"ta-tapi komandan!"tolak petugas tersebut._

_"sudahlah jangan!membantah nanti aku yang menjelaskan pada panglima!" usul luffy._

_"terima kasih,pak!"ucap mereka berdua sambil membungkukkan badan mereka._

_"ya,sama-sama tapi,kalian ikut aku!"ucap luffy sambil berjalan ke sebuah pohon. Sesampainya…._

_"kalian berdua adalah orang yang kuselamatkan di mariejoakan?"tanya luffy pada mereka._

_"iy-iya pak!"jawab mereka gugup karena tidak asing mereka dengan orang ini._

_"kenapa kalian kesini dan apa tujuan kalian?"tanya luffy dingin._

_"kami masuk dalam militer karena kami ingin menjadi kuat dan menuntut balas pada mereka!"jawab mari._

_"hei,balas dendam tidak baik!sebaiknya kalian rubah tujuan kalian!"sahut luffy. Mereka berduapun merenungi perkataan luffy. "lebih baik kalian aku latih dan kubantu kalian menghilangkan trauma di kota itu"luffy meenruskan kata-katanya dengan senyum yang lebar._

_"mohon bantuannya dan terima kasih banyak sekali lagi"ujar mari dan sonia sambil membungkukkan badan._

_"ya ya sama-sama!"ucap luffy sambil mengangkat tangannya._

Kami dilatih selama 6 bulan. Selam itu pula trauma kami mulai hilang karena tingkah lucu dan sifat komandan luffy.

[flashback end]

"jadi begitu kenapa kalian bisa memahami sifat komandan luffy!"sahut hancock.

Tiba-tiba…

'BRUK'

"DADAN,SIAPKAN MAKANAN UNTUK PASUKAN SH!"teriak nami setelah membuka pintu ruang makan.

Ace dan yang lain kaget melihat keadan luffy dan teman-temannya terluka parah seperti habis pertarungan sengit tingkat dewa.

"hei,nami!kenapa mereka terluka begini?"tanya ace yang masih kaget dengan keadaan mereka.

"nanti aku jelaskan kak ace!sebaiknya cari tempat untuk mereka"ujar nami sambil mencari meja yang tepat untuk mereka. Setelah mereka mendapat tempatnya mereka menaruh luffy,zoro,sanji,usop,franky,dan chopper di tempat duduk tersebut robin pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan?.

"ara,ini semua karena mereka berkelahi satu sama lain!"jelas robin sambil senyum.

"kok bisa masalahnya apa?"tanya ace penasaran

"karena mereka saling ejek antara jomblo dan tidak!"jelas robin lagi sambil duduk.

"huh!mereka itu tidak bisa mengontrol emosi!dan setelah ini mungkin akan menjadi lebih gawat"uajr ace sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"gawat kenapa komandan ace?"tanya hancock penasaran.

"ya gawat karena persediaan makanan di akdemi ini akan berkurang drastis!" jawab ace sambil memandang adiknya yang tidak bisa bergerak."apa kalian tidak ingat 2 tahun lalu kita krisis makanan!"ace menanyai mereka.

"ya kami ingat!"jawab mereka kompak.

"ya itu ulah mereka setelah berkelahi satu sama lain!"jelas ace lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat semua makanan disiapkan untuk mereka. Mereka meyuruh pasangan mereka untuk menyuapi mereka. Aduh romantisnya, kecuali yang tidak punya pasangan hanya pasrah saja yaitu luffy.

"robin tolong suapin aku!"suruh zoro bersuara pelan karena kehabisan tenaga.

"ufufu,baiklah tuan pendekar!"jawab robin sambil berdri dan menuju ke samping zoro.

"Mellorine tolong suapin aku juga!"suruh sanji pada nami

"ya iya!"jawab nami

"adik-adikku tolong suapin kakak dan chopper"suruh franky pada adiknya.

"baiklah kak!"jawab mereka kompak. Semua makn kecuali luffy yang bingung mencari siapa yang ia suruh. Ia pun melihat hancock yang sudah selesai makan.

"hei,kau yang berambut hitam kemari?"ucap luffy memanggil hancock.

"kak,kau dipanggil komandan luffy yuh!"bisik sonia

"cepat kesana kak!"bisik mari juga.

"ta-tapi aku malu!"ujar hancock dengan wajah meronanya.

"hei,kau cepat kemari!"teriak luffy. Hancock pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah luffy dengan grogi.

"ada apa komandan memenggil saya?"tanya hancock terbat-bata karena grogi.

"tolong suapin aku!"suruh luffy

"ta-tapi komandan!"ucap hancock mau menolak sambil meremas bajunya karena grogi.

"sudahlah tidak ada tapi-tapian!cepat suapin aku!"luffy memaksa.

"baiklah komadan!"ucap hancock menyerah dan menurut saja.

Hancock pun menyuapi luffy tapi rasa groginya tidak hilang juga. Dari kejauhan kedua adiknya berbisik-bisik.

"hei,mari apa kau tidak liaht kalau kakak sedang gugup!"bisik sonia.

"ya kak sonia!aku lihat kalau kak hancock gugup!"bisik mari

"apa mungkin kak hancock suka sama komandan?"bisik sonia

"ya mungkin saja!"jawab mari.

Ketiknya kok jadi panjang lebar gini padahal sedikit yang kutulis tapi tak apalah untuk para pembaca dan mohon reviewnya ya .jangan lupa!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Pelatihan yang berat

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda

Padi yang cerah telah menyinari sebuah akademi. Semua pasukan beraktifitas seperti biasa sekarang banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan para pasukan karena dipimpinoleh para komandan,kecuali hancock dan pasukannya yang tidak tahu siapa komandan yang memerintah mereka dan disuruh menunggu disebuah ruang.

"huh"hancock menghela nafas yang panjang. Ia merasa jenuh dari tadi disuruh menunggu diruang tersebut.

"letnan sampai kapan kita menunggu?"celetuk salah satu prajuritnya

"kita tunggu satu jam lagi!"jawab hancock dengan lesunya.

"hah,tapi letnan kita sudah menunggunya selama 30 menit!"celetuk prjuritnya lagi.

"kalian bersabarlah!"ujar hancock dengan lembut yang membuat pasukan merasa melayang.

"lebih baik kita beri pel jaran karena keterlambatannya!"usul salah satu pasukannya sambil membuka pintu sedikit dan menaruh ember yang berisi air diatas pintu itu.

"hei hei sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu!"hancock memberi peringatan sambil melihat kelakuan usil salah satu pasukannya,tapi dalam pikirannya'_bagus itu! Ayo beri pelajaran dia'_batin hancock senang

"hei sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu bila yang kena komandan tertinggi atau salah satu pasukan SH gimana?aku tak mau ikut-ikutan!"komen salah satu temannya.

"ah,itu gak mungkin paling komandan tertinggi sedang menjalankan misi khusus!"ujar prajurit itu asal.

"ya mungkin saja komandan sedang menjalankan misi!"komen yang satunya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ada yang datang dan membuka pintu ruang tersebut. Dan semua orang tersebut menunggu hasil jebakan. Jebakan itu pun sukses mengenai orang itu.

"jebakannya berhasil kena!"teriak semua orang kecuali hancock.

"hei,kalian!siapa yang berani memasang jebakan ini?"tanya orang itu.

"suara itu?"mereka semua seperti mengenal suara itu dan mereka pun melihat orang yang kena jebakan dan orang itu adalah monkey D. luffy,komandan tertinggi mereka.

"APA YANG KENA KOMANDAN LUFFY!"teriak histeris mereka.

"hei ku tanya lagi! Siapa yang memasang jebakan ini?"tanya luffy dengan dinginnya sampai membuat suhu diruangan itu menurun.

"ma-maafkan kelakuan pasukan saya komandan!"ujar hancock sambil membungkuk.

"ya aku maafkan!"ucap luffy sambil memegang pundaknya. Hancock pun merona wajahnya.

"ii-ni ko-koman-dan untuk membersihkan muka komandan!"ujar hancock dengan wajah merona sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya.

"terima kasih hancock!"balas luffy sambil sapu tangan hancock."oke,kita mulai latihannya!tapi yang pertama-tama aku ingin tahu tujuan kalian masuk akademi militer ini hanya sebagian saja aku tanya!"luffy meneruskan kata-katanya.

"kamu?"luffy menunjuk salah satu pasuakn hancock.

"kalau saya ingin menjadi panglima terkuat!"ujar prajurit itu.

"kalau kamu ingin menjadi kuat kanapa kamu tidak rajin latihan malah malas!" komentar luffy.

Hampir sebagian pasukan sudah ditanyai. Para pasukan sedang berpikir untuk mencari-cari jawaban untuk tidak mendapat komentar komandan tapi beda dengan hancock yang masih memperhatikan luffy tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Akhirnya pertanyaan kepada pasukan hancock telah selesai. Tapi salah satu pasukannya memberi usul untuk menanyai apa tujuan hancock masuk akademi militer ini.

"komandan bagaimana kalau anda tanya apa tujuan letnan hancock masuk ke akademi ini?kami penasaran komandan!"usul salah satu prajuritnya.

"ehm,baiklah!kita tanyai dia?"ujar luffy setuju."letnan hancock apa tujuanmu masuk ke akademi ini?"tanya luffy pada hancock yang masih melamun dan memandang wajah luffy dari tadi.

"menjadi istri komandan!"jawab hancock yang masih melamun dan memandangi luffy tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

"apa?apa tujuanmu tadi?"tanya luffy pada hancock lagi. Dan akhirnya pertanyaan luffy yang kedua berhasil menyadarkan hancock.

"ehm..ehm!saya ingin menjadi kuat seperti komandan luffy!"jawab hancock.

"tidak jawaban pertamamu tadi kalau tidak salah menjadi istriku!"ujar luffy mendengar jawaban hancock yang masih melamun tadi sambil mendekati tempat duduk hancock.

"enggak kok komandan! mungkin komandan salah mendengar!"ponggah hancock pada luffy. Tiba-tiba luffy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hancock yang membuat wajah hancock menjadi merah.

_'terlalu dekat!wajah komandan terlalu dekat!wajah komandan begitu tampan, begitu lucu,begitu manis!aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!aku ingin menciumnya! tahan dulu hancock komandan masih bukan milikmu!'_batin hancock dengan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"jangan mimpi kau!aku tidak suka wanita seperti kamu!"kata luffy sambil mendorong dahi hancock dengan telujuknya.

"emang kriteria komandan seperti apa?"celetuk salah satu pasukan hancock.

"kriteriaku wanita itu harus cantik!"ujar luffy

_'itu aku'_batin hancock senang.

"baik hati,tidak sombong,selalu peduli terhadap yang lain!"uajr luffy menyebutkan kriterianya.

_'ah,ternyata kriterianya buakn seperti aku!'_batin hancock kecewa mendengar itu.

"sebaiknya kita cepat menuju tempat latihan!akanku ajari sesuatu!"ujar luffy sambil keuar pun mengikuti luffy menuju tempat latihan. Sesampainya disana mereka melihat tumpukan tas besar yang jumalahnya banyak sekali.

"ini untuk apa komandan?" tanya salah satu prajurit

"untuk latihan kalian! Apa kalian tidak diajari tentang ini dari atasan kalian?" tanya luffy pada kalian.

"tidak pernah!" jawab mereka kompak.

'kompak sekali mereka menjawab!'pikir hancock sweatdropped.

"pantas saat aku tes kemarin kalian sulit berpindah tempat" kata luffy.

"kan komandan tahu? Kamikan tidak pernah latihan!"ujar salah satunya lagi.

"pantas kalian lemah dibanding mereka!" timpal luffy sambil menunjuk pasukan lain. Kata-kata itu membuat semua pasukan mengeluarkan aura suram. "sudahlah! Tak apa-apa!apalagi kalian mendapatkan atasan yang cantik,pintar dan mungkin ia bijak!".

'komandan luffy memujiku!oh senangnya'pikir hancock dengan wajah merona.

"tapi dia sombong,selalu merndahkan orang lain,dan juaga lemah" luffy menimpali hancock. Hancock yang mendengar itu pu terduduk dan dikelilingi aura suram.

"sebaiknya kalian jangan gitu!kalian harus semangat!"ujar luffy membangkitkan semangat mereka.

"ya!"sahut mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"hancock beri mereka contoh!" suruh luffy. Hancock pun kaget. Ia lupa cara melewati medan latihan itu.

"gini komandan anu-anu komandan"ujar hancock malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"anu apa?mudahkan hanya memberi contoh saja!"sahut luffy.

"saya lupa caranya!"uajr hancock blak-blakan.

'Glodak!'

"masa kamu lupa!"

"maaf komandan!saya benar benar lupa caranya!"

"baiklah gini saja aku beri contoh pada kalian! Cepat kalian bawa satu-satu1"suruh luffy. Luffy pun memberi contoh. Gerakannya yang lihai membuat cepat menyelesaikan medan itu.

"sekarang giliran kalian!"suruh luffy.

"ayo,ayo,ayo"

Mereka pun lansung berlatih sesuai contoh luffy tak terkecuali hancock. Merka berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga membbuat mereka tak mengenal waktu. Matahari mulai tenggelam waktunya istrahat. Luffy pun menyuruh mereka istirahat.

"oke,latihan untuk hari ini cukup!"ujar luffy."sebaiknya kalian istirahat!"

"baik,komandan!"sahut mereka. Merekapun menaruh peralatan latihan tadi.

"uh,badanku lelah!"keluh mereka.

"aduh!badanku sakit semua!"gerutu hancock. Hancock tidak menyadari luffy masih disitu.

"hanya badanmu bukan hatimu"timpal luffy."lebih baik kau cepat istirahat sana!"

"baik komandan!"ujara hancock. Hancock pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Maaf kalau lanjuatnnya kurang bagus!jadi jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
